<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fate So Cruel it's Lovely by ALittleClassicAlittleModern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346565">A Fate So Cruel it's Lovely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleClassicAlittleModern/pseuds/ALittleClassicAlittleModern'>ALittleClassicAlittleModern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Lena Luthor, Pining, Rejection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleClassicAlittleModern/pseuds/ALittleClassicAlittleModern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lena and Kara are soulmates, but they meet before they are best friends. This is that story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fate So Cruel it's Lovely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was electric, the spark that ran through Kara the moment that Lena Luthor's fingertips grazed her skin as they both moved to pick up the pen she had accidently dropped. From the sudden gasp and the slightly glazed look of the omega's green eyes, Lena had felt it too.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly like a breaking dawn, Lena's blurry gaze begins to focus far too clearly on the reporters face, causing Kara's scent to spike with fear and anxiety. Lena's brows furrow, nose scrunching, and lips pursing at the bitter scent slowly filling the air around them. All while the creeping tingle of an establishing soul bond, the powerful call of one's primal self to the other, starts to bloom between them.</p><p> </p><p>Standing suddenly, Kara starts shoving her things haphazardly back into her bag, stuttering out a quick and strained apology, before making a swift and tactless exit. Leaving behind a confused and hurt omega in her haste. </p><p> </p><p>Taking flight the moment it is safe she heads to the DEO, urgently pulling Alex aside tugging the other alpha along hastily to her office.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a soulmate and it's Lena Luthor!" Kara whines, her eyes wild with confusion and fear.</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" Alex shouts loudly and Kara hisses for her to keep it down. "Sorry," comes the blushing apology. </p><p> </p><p>Slumping wearily in her chair, Alex can feel the throb of a migraine starting to form behind her eyes.  Sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose she feels the gentle whoosh as Kara float paces in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>This news was concerning on many fronts. The biggest and primary reason being that Kara was Kryptonian. Whose society didn't have such things. Couples were chosen based on optimal genetic compatibility. Not fate. From the commoner to the royal . Everyone was scanned and matched accordingly. All so the strongest offspring were produced.</p><p> </p><p>Even Clark, Kara's cousin, who had been living on earth since he was months old was exempt from this.  His own mate Lois has lost her true mate in a burglary gone wrong. Suddenly widowed and pregnant, Clark had happily filled the space Lois' true mate had left behind. It had taken time, but slowly and steadily they had built a strong relationship. Lois also proved that she could be a protector of Clarks most closely held secret.</p><p> </p><p>Going off this premise, Kara never thought that a soulmate was in her cards. That she, like Clark, may be lucky enough to gain a widow who she could form a bond with and trust with her own secret. What cruel trickster had thought pairing a Super and a Luthor, whose main purpose seemed to be the downfall of herself, her family, and any other Kryptonian they may happen to find.</p><p> </p><p>"Alex," Kara says and Alex can hear the fear tighten in her voice. "She'll know, I can't even lie to her, she'll know. Her Omega will know my Alpha. She'll figure out I'm Supergirl."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll admit," Alex spoke slowly, carefully. "The situation is not ideal. But, all the data and background checks we've run on the Luthor's Lena barely stirs a blip. However," Alex continues, seeing the cautious hope in Kara's eyes, causing the older Danvers heart to skip. "She has made many questionable choices. Choices that put her to close to that grey area you know I don't like when it comes to keeping your identity safe," Alex was silent hesitate to bring up the obvious. "But, the bond has already been started. The need to find the other will only grow. There is no literature about what happens should mates never solidify the bond. There may be a reason…." Alex doesn't finish.</p><p> </p><p>Kara stops looking down nodding, the implication left hanging. "Why did my soulmate have to be complicated?" Kara asks despondent sitting down besides Alex to rest her head on her sister's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Alex pulls her in close, resting her head on Kara's, "I don't know," Alex murmurs, completely at a loss.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>It's late, like usual, when Lena finally makes her way home.  Dumping her things carelessly on the sofa and walking over to the bar by the window, pouring herself some scotch, and looking out over National City. The view was spectacular. The city's lights shimmering a bright against the dark, so far below the lofty penthouse where she resided. Another reminder of how out of reach a normal life was for her.  Caving inward as the ache in her chest suddenly flares. This pain had not been taught in school, but then again neither had the thought of one of the mates rejecting the bond. Which Lena surmised was the cause of her pain.  It was unheard of for a bond to be rejected. No one knew the ramifications such an action could cause.</p><p> </p><p>It had started a couple hours after Ms. Danvers had left. An odd kind of voiding that gnawed and lingered. She felt her body vibrating slightly a kind of hum in her bones. Reminding her of the lessons about the soul bond. When she was young and naïve, she couldn't wait to find the one person meant to be hers. Her mother, smiling telling her how wonderful it had been, even as she kept the pain of loss when Lena's father had died serving in the Irish army. It was a romantic fantasy she likened to Sleeping Beauty or Snow White. The irony of which came later when her mother died suddenly and she found out her real father, an American business man, came to collect her. Gone were the happy moments and laughter that filled her home.  In its place were sneering anger and a wife who resented her husband and took great joy in taking it out on his bastard. The possibility of a soul bond became a lifeline, a way to have someone who loved her. But as the years of being under Lillian and Lex's thumb a feeling of dread had started to form as she began to understand the dark and cruel power that the name Luthor held. So she began to hope that she would never have a soulmate, fearing the rejection her last name would ensure. And she had been right. Ms. Danvers sudden hurried departure felt like a stab to her breast. For why would anyone want to love a Luthor.</p><p> </p><p>Walking back grabbing the file from her tote, she sat hoping that there was something that would give her a reason to hate the woman who rejected her and solidify it into something that her bitter and hurt heart could handle much easier.</p><p> </p><p>Hours later, the file tossed to the floor, and shards of a crystal shattered nearby. Lena could find nothing to hate Kara Danvers for. The woman was everything that Lena strived to be, she was kind, well loved, a reporter on the rise. She, like Lena, had been adopted, but where Lena was given over to a world of obscene wealth and power and, little in the way of love. Kara had been given to a family that loved her. There were family picture where both her and her sister were smiling big happy smiles that reached and shined through their eyes. Something that always lacked in any of the Luthor's pictures. No one was properly happy, especially when around Lena.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Kara heart hitched and stuttered at the various scents that came from the omega. Anger and hurt, sadness and rejection filter up and into her nose coating her tongue with the sharp bitter scent. She listened as Lena muttered, a deep well of sadness overflowing as she repeated, how foolish she had been. How could anyone love a Luthor. She watched as the scotch glass was thrown to the floor followed by the file that held the a somewhat curated life of Kara Danvers. The ache in her heart intensifies further when Lena, bent over weeping into her hands sobbing a plaintive cry, "Foolish little Lena." was said like some jib repeated over and over to put someone in their place. It took every last shred of her will to not run and scoop the omega up into her arms wrapping her tightly in her protective embrace and apologize for what she had done.</p><p> </p><p>But a part of her still held off, even as the ache in her chest screamed desperately to comfort her omega, there were others she had to be thoughtful of. Her cousin and his young daughter.  Who though not his by blood was cherish by him and needed to be protected. Her family and friends who had been there for her through so much. Lena Luthor was an unknown variable and the only person who could meet her was Kara Danvers, but from what she remembered of her bonding classing in high school and freshmen year of college, that bond would only intensify and become stronger, to the point that she would know that Kara was Supergirl. For now, staying away was the best course. But it hurt to watch, it hurt to feel and witness her soulmates pain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>